Rainha Chrysalis/Galeria
Segunda Temporada Casamento em Canterlot – Parte 1 Princess Cadance first appearance S2E25.png Princess Cadance not so pleased S2E25.png Princess Cadance "What are you doing?" S2E25.png Cadance, Shining Armor, and Twilight on bridge S2E25.png Princess Cadance absolutely S2E25.png Cadance being possessive of Shining Armor S2E25.png Princess Cadance coming S2E25.png Applejack addressing Cadance by her full name S2E25.png Princess Cadance squee! S2E25.png Cadance looking unhappy S2E25.png Cadance insincerely calling the apple fritters delicious S2E25.png Applejack squee S2E25.png Cadance taking the bag S2E25.png Bag thrown into bin S2E25.png Cadance coming in S2E25.png Rarity in front of Cadance S2E25.png Rarity and Cadance S2E25.png Rarity an honor S2E25.png Cadance looking at her dress S2E25.png Rarity smiling with Pride S2E25.png Cadance not pleased with the results of her dress S2E25.png Cadance with the other dresses S2E25.png Princess Cadance glare S2E25.png Lyra, Twinkleshine and Minuette behind Cadance S2E25.png Princess Cadance different color S2E25.png Pinkie with Cadance S2E25.png Princess Cadance exactly why S2E25.png Pinkie Pie in front of Cadance S2E25.png Cadance 'Perfect!' S2E25.png Cadance 'if we were celebrating a six-year-old's birthday party' S2E25.png Twilight hiding S2E25.png Pinkie Pie "thank you" S02E25.png Cadance near the staircase S2E25.png Cadance wants to talk with Shining Armor for a moment S2E25.png Shining Armor talking to Cadance S2E25.png Shining Armor migraine or cluster S2E25.png Cadance 'feeling better' S2E25.png Shining Armor hm hm S2E25.png Princess Cadance satisfied S2E25.png Princess Cadance let her go S2E25.png Princess Cadance affectionate S2E25.png Princess Cadance at the door S2E25.png Cadance walking on red carpet S2E25.png Princess Cadance & Shining Armor affectionate S2E25.png Princess Cadance & Shining Armor notice missing S2E25.png Twilight's friends, Spike, Cadance and Shining Armor S2E25.png Everypony looking S2E25.png Twilight is ready to confront Cadance S2E25.png Shining Armor looking at Cadance S2E25.png Princess Cadance just ignore S2E25.png Princess Cadance pointed at S2E25.png Shining Armor protecting Princess Cadance S2E25.png Twilight accuses Cadance S02E25.png Princess Cadance behind me S2E25.png Twilight confronting Cadance S2E25.png Cadance intimidated S2E25.png Princess Cadance cornered S2E25.png Princess Cadance blushing S2E25.png Twilight faces Cadance S02E25.png Princess Cadance why are you S2E25.png Cadance running away S2E25.png Cadance stepping on small Twilight S2E25.png Cadance putting her hoof on Twilight S2E25.png Cadance smiling S2E25.png Twilight 'I'm sorry' S2E25.png Chrysalis' eyes flash green S2E25.png Fake Cadance "You will be" S2E25.png Horn glowing green S2E25.png Twilight surrounded by a ring of fire S02E25.png Chrysalis in her Cadance disguise S2E25.png Chrysalis makes Twilight sink into the caverns S2E25.png Twilight inside the green fire S2E25.png Cadance walks away S02E25.png Cadance looking behind S2E25.png CadanceEvil S2E25.png Casamento em Canterlot – Parte 2 Disfarçada de Princesa Cadance I see you S2E26.png Cadance Is Everywhere S2E26.png And now your prison S2E26.png Nopony will save you S2E26.png Chrysalis talks to Twilight S2E26.png Chrysalis innocent look on cavern wall S2E26.png Chrysalis as Cadance walking up to the mirror S2E26.png Chrysalis as Cadance looking at mirror S2E26.png Chrysalis as Cadance 'The kind of day which I dreamed' S2E26.png Princess Cadance cute expression S2E26.png Cadance singing This Day Aria S2E26.png Chrysalis as Cadance with the mannequins S2E26.png Chrysalis as Cadance 'That I have fooled them all' S2E26.png Evil eyes S02E26.png Chrysalis as Cadance 'care less about the dress' S2E26.png Chrysalis as Cadance kicking the table S2E26.png Chrysalis as Cadance looking at mannequin S2E26.png Chrysalis as Cadance touching mannequin's chin S2E26.png Princess Cadance anykind weather S2E26.png Princess Cadance to be together S2E26.png Chrysalis as Cadance stepping on hat's remains S2E26.png Chrysalis as Cadance 'do not love the groom' S2E26.png Chrysalis as Cadance singing into mirror S2E26.png Chrysalis as Cadance looking at mirror menacingly S2E26.png Chrysalis as Cadance 'all mine!' S2E26.png Apple Bloom and Scootaloo throwing out flowers S02E26.png Chrysalis as Cadance with menacing face S2E26.png Aerial view of flowers S02E26.png Nopony notice evil song & smile S2E26.png Chrysalis is "one lucky bride" S02E26.png This Day Aria Cadance splitscreen S2E26.png Splitscreen 2 S02E26.png Splitscreen 3 S02E26.png Cadance "Mine, all mine" S2E26.png Chrysalis as Cadance laughing S2E26.png Princess Celestia being oblivious S02E26.png Princess Cadance wedding crashed S2E26.png What did she say S02E26.png Princess Cadance why does she S2E26.png Princess Cadance fake drama S2E26.png Princess Cadance wha...!! S2E26.png Princess Cadance you escape S2E26.png Chrysalis reveals herself S2E26.png Chrysalis sheds her disguise S02E26.png Rainha Chrysalis Chrysalis's introductory shot S2E26.png Queen Chrysalis snickers evilly S2E26.png Chrysalis' evil laugh S2E26.png Rarity sees weird queen S2E26.png Chrysalis pleased S02E26.png Chrysalis close to the screen S2E26.png Queen Chrysalis giggling S2E26.png Chrysalis 'I doubt that' S2E26.png Queen Chrysalis looks back at Shining Armor S2E26.png Queen Chrysalis shouting S2E26.png Chrysalis on ruling the world S2E26.png Queen Chrysalis happy S2E26.png Queen of Changelings S2E26.png Queen Chrysalis huh S2E26.png Queen Chrysalis why so serious S2E26.png Celestia and Chrysalis faceoff S02E26.png Celestia and Chrysalis lock horns S02E26.png Chrysalis getting overpowered S02E26.png Queen Chrysalis it worked S2E26.png Queen Chrysalis is Evil S2E26.png Chrysalis is more powerful than she thought S02E26.png Queen Chrysalis smiling S2E26.png Queen Chrysalis invigorated S2E26.png Chrysalis walking S2E26.png Cadance 'get away with this' S2E26.png Queen Chrysalis perfect S2E26.png Chrysalis 'you were saying' S2E26.png Twilight looking at Chrysalis S2E26.png Chrysalis 'Go!' S2E26.png Twilight and friends looking at Chrysalis S2E26.png Chrysalis taunts the ponies S02E26.png Twilight hoof slap S02E26.png Chrysalis boasts S02E26.png Chrysalis 'I did, didn't I' S2E26.png Queen Chrysalis about to sing S2E26.png Queen Chrysalis singing S2E26.png Chrysalis' day has been just perfect S02E26.png Queen Chrysalis looking out the window S2E26.png Chrysalis surveys chaos S2E26.png Queen Chrysalis about to fly S2E26.png Chrysalis and changelings over Canterlot S02E26.png Queen Chrysalis flying S2E26.png Queen Chrysalis being cute S2E26.png Chrysalis watching Canterlot in chaos S02E26.png Chrysalis Head S2E26.png Queen Chrysalis what good S2E26.png Queen Chrysalis roam free S2E26.png Queen Chrysalis don't care S2E6.png Queen Chrysalis ridiculous sentiment S2E26.png Queen Chrysalis enjoying this S2E26.png Chrysalis shocked S02E26.png Chrysalis overwhelmed by power of love S2E26.png Chrysalis is defeated S2E26.png Quinta Temporada A Nova Cutie Mark – Parte 2 Disfarçada de Applejack 'RD' "The changelings attacked Ponyville!" S5E26.png "Applejack" approaches S5E26.png "Applejack" "It's taken quite a while to find you" S5E26.png "Applejack" says Zecora's name S5E26.png "Applejack" about to transform into her true self S5E26.png 'Applejack' transforming S5E26.png Rainha Chrysalis Chrysalis' wing appears S5E26.png Queen Chrysalis' wing appears S5E26.png Queen Chrysalis' leg appears S5E26.png Queen Chrysalis' horn appears with a hat on it S5E26.png Chrysalis' horn appears and vaporizes AJ's hat S5E26.png Queen Chrysalis' true form S5E26.png Chrysalis looks around the village S5E26.png Chrysalis touches a bottle S5E26.png Chrysalis removes the water out of the bottle S5E26.png Chrysalis "It looks absolutely delicious!" S5E26.png Chrysalis licks her mouth in front of an angry Zecora S5E26.png Coco Crusoe and Sweetie Drops pointing their spears to Chrysalis S5E26.png Chrysalis backs up S5E26.png Chrysalis "You're vastly outnumbered" S5E26.png "Rarity" transforms into a changeling S5E26.png "Rainbow Dash" transform into a changeling S5E26.png Chrysalis with her changeling army S5E26.png Changeling army surrounding the village S5E26.png Chrysalis "I promise to leave the others alone" S5E26.png Twilight runs away S5E26.png Spike gets on Twilight S5E26.png Chrysalis flies to attack S5E26.png Zecora fights with Queen Chrysalis S5E26.png Chrysalis blasts Zecora S5E26.png Sexta temporada The Times They Are a Changeling Newborn changelings slither up to Chrysalis S6E16.png Queen Chrysalis levitating one of her newborns S6E16.png IDW comics My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (comics) Comic issue 1 page 1.png Comic issue 1 page 7.png Comic issue 2 page 6.png Comic issue 2 page 7.png Comic issue 3 cover A.png Comic issue 3 page 2.png Comic issue 3 page 3.png Comic issue 3 page 4.png Comic issue 4 cover RI.jpg Comic issue 4 Dynamic Forces cover.jpg Comic issue 4 page 3.png Comic issue 12 cover A 1 Million.jpg Comic issue 18 cover A.jpg Chrysalis Stained Glass Window Comic 18.png IDW comics issue 18-19 combined.png Comic issue 19 cover A.jpg Comic issue 20 page 11.jpg Comic issue 25 cover A.jpg Comic issue 25 cover A uncolored.jpg Comic issue 30 Hot Topic cover.png Comic issue 31 sub cover.jpg Comic issue 30-31 Hot Topic covers combined by Tony Fleecs.jpg Comic issue 34 cover RI.jpg Comic issue 35 Hot Topic cover.jpg Comic issue 35 credits page.jpg Comic issue 36 credits page.png Comic issue 36 page 1.jpg Comic issue 36 page 2.jpg Comic issue 36 page 3.jpg Comic issue 36 page 4.png Comic issue 36 page 5.png Comic issue 34-37 Hot Topic covers combined by Tony Fleecs.jpg My Little Pony: FIENDship is Magic FIENDship is Magic issue 1 cover RE.jpg FIENDship is Magic issue 1 credits page.jpg FIENDship is Magic Queen Chrysalis IDW teaser.jpg FIENDship is Magic issue 5 cover A.jpg FIENDship is Magic issue 5 credits page.jpg FIENDship is Magic issue 5 page 2.jpg FIENDship is Magic issue 5 page 3.jpg FIENDship is Magic issue 5 page 5.jpg FIENDship is Magic compilation box set.png FIENDship is Magic trade paperback SDCC cover.jpg Mercadorias My Little Pony Royal Surprise Set.png Queen Chrysalis Ponymania talking pony doll.jpg Queen Chrysalis Ponymania doll packaging.jpg Queen Chrysalis Ponymania doll back of packaging.png Equestria Girls and Flower Covered Brushables display.jpg Crystal empire set.jpg Season 2 cast poster.jpg Season 2 DVD back cover.png Season 2 French DVD cover sideview.png A Canterlot Wedding UK DVD.jpg Chaos is Magic poster.jpg Queen Chrysalis trading card.jpg Queen Chrysalis series 2 trading card standee.png Villains trading cards.jpg NYCC 2012 Villains posters and Derpy card.jpg NYCC 2012 Canterlot Wedding poster.png Gold Queen Chrysalis Card Front.png Gold Queen Chrysalis card Back.png MLP Season Two Allover T-shirt front WeLoveFine.jpg The Periodic Table of My Little Pony T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg Ponies vs. Villians - Villains Design Contest WeLoveFine.png Queen Chrysalis Ultra PRO deck box.png My Little Pony UltraPRO Villains Play Mat.jpg Queen Chrysalis, Identity Theft card MLP CCG.png Diversos Queen Chrysalis in MLP Gameloft game.png Mobile game Princess Cadance's "Galloping Maiden" task.png Toys R Us Ponymania promo image.png en:Queen Chrysalis/Gallery Categoria:Galerias de personagens